Fair
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Edward foi embora, levando sua família. Seis anos depois, o causador de tudo isso e a vítima, se encontram.
1. Parte 1

Nome do autor: Fla Cane

Título: Fair

Sinopse: Edward foi embora, levando sua família. Seis anos depois, o causador de tudo isso e a vítima, se encontram.

Ship: Jasper/Bella

Gênero: Romance/Friendship

Classificação: M (por segurança)

**N.A.:** _Dessa vez só posso culpar as traduções e fics em inglês desse casal inusitado. Amei de paixão. Espero que gostem também. A fic é depois do começo de New Moon, quando Edward deixa a Bella. Pode se dizer que é insano, mas é meu e se você me conhece, sabe que seria assim. Ignoro milhões de coisas, podo se dizer que é AU, RA, sei lá. Você decide. Ela é dividida em duas partes, eu achei que ficaria melhor assim._

_Agradeço ao Google Maps, sem ele não saberia das 3 horas e 14 minutos que separam Oak Harbor de Forks, nem da balsa no caminho._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Fair**

_por Fla Cane_

**Parte 1**

Olhou para os lados, atravessando a rua quando os carros pararam no farol, tendo apenas algum tempo antes de ele se tornar verde e os loucos atrás dos volantes começarem a acelerar, assustando quem passava. Puxou a bolsa que escorregava do ombro, fechando com a outra mão o casaco de frio.

A pior época do ano era aquela. Frio, neve e falta de paciência das pessoas ao andarem na rua. Bella tentava ao máximo ficar o mais encostada possível na parede, deixando que os outros se esbarrassem no meio da calçada, era de sua natureza ser desastrada, não precisava de ajuda. Mas as outras pessoas pareciam não se importar com isso, apenas continuavam a colidir com ela, empurrando-a com seus ombros.

Não importava-se de verdade, apenas gostaria de chegar em casa sossegada, ligar o som, tomar um banho quente e deitar com uma xícara de café fumegante nas mãos, descansar e dormir. O dia fora estressante como qualquer outro em Oak Harbor. O trabalho, as pessoas, o vento e o tempo úmido era algo que Bella odiava, mas que aprendera a aceitar.

Subiu os dois lances de escada ao entrar no prédio onde morava, tropeçando no último degrau. Ouviu o telefone tocar dentro do apartamento, mas não daria tempo de destrancar as três fechaduras, entrar e atender. Quem quer que fosse teria que ligar novamente. Achou as chaves dentro da bolsa, abriu a porta e entrou. O apartamento não era grande, na verdade, parecia um estúdio. Apenas oito paredes no total, o que realmente ficava dividido era o banheiro. A cozinha era separada do resto da casa por um balcão, o quarto era no canto esquerdo e a sala no canto direito. Era somente ela e não recebia visitas, poderia se dar ao luxo de ter uma apartamento assim.

Deixou a bolsa na poltrona na sala, trancou a porta e parou ao lado da secretária eletrônica, apertando o botão para escutar as três mensagens que foram deixadas. Tinha certeza de que uma delas era de sua mãe, desesperada por ela ainda não ter ligado. Foi para a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira e escolhendo por alguns pedaços de frango congelado. Os colocou para descongelar na bancada, enquanto a secretária eletrônica avisava que tinham três mensagens novas e dizia que passaria a primeira.

A mensagem era do rapaz da biblioteca da cidade avisando que o livro que Bella pedira já estava lá e que ele reservaria para ela. Sorriu feliz, já estava ficando louca sem poder ler livros novos, os que ela tinha já estavam caindo aos pedaços. Andou até a sala, ouvindo a segunda mensagem, deixando o casaco de frio na bancada da cozinha. Claro, era sua mãe, um pouco desesperada e exigindo notícias dela. Ela nunca mudava.

_"Bella, por que ainda não me ligou? Aconteceu algo? Me ligue, quero saber como você está. Logo."_

Bella riu, sua mãe sempre desesperada e sem a mínima noção da diferença de fuso horário entre as duas. Apagou essa mensagem e a primeira e escutou a terceira, sentando-se no sofá de dois lugares ao lado da mesa do telefone. Fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços, sentindo o corpo implorar por banho quente e descanso. A voz que veio da secretária assustou um pouco a morena, que virou-se e abriu os olhos.

_"Bella? Bella, sou eu, Mike. Mike Newton. Tudo bem? Espero que sim. Seu pai me passou esse telefone, disse que você foi morar em Oak Harbor, pensei em te ligar e saber se tem problema fazer uma visita."_ Houve uma pausa e Bella olhava fixamente para o aparelho, achando aquilo estranho demais, mas a mensagem continuou. _"As cosias aqui continuam as mesmas desde que você foi embora. Nada mudou."_ Outra pausa, e aquilo irritou Bella. _"Ah, só uma mudança na verdade, os Cullen voltaram. Mas não todos eles, apenas aquele tal de Jasper, acho que esse é o nome dele. Ele sozinho, pelo que ouvi, eu mesmo não cheguei a vê-lo. Mas é isso, me liga na Loja pra avisar quando podemos ir te ver, ok? Estamos com saudades. Tchau."_

Bella ouviu três vezes a mensagem para ter certeza de que estava realmente escutando aquilo. Jasper estava de volta a Forks, mas sozinho ao que parecia. Aquilo cutucou feridas que ela não queria lidar no momento. Afastou todo e qualquer pensamento sobre isso e pegou o telefone, ligando para sua mãe e a acalmando.

* * *

Deitou na cama, sabendo que esse seria o momento em que a notícia sobre a volta de Jasper lhe pegaria e lhe traria todas as lembranças horrorosas sobre os Cullen e Edward. Sobre ele a deixando e cumprindo o que prometera de nunca mais aparecer em sua vida. Ficara em estado catatônico por quase um ano, parecendo um zumbi, indo à escola e terminando o segundo grau sem realmente estar presente. Na verdade, pouco se lembrava daquilo, apenas lembrava de que doera e muito, e não só porque Edward afirmara que não a queria, doera porque todos os Cullen não se despediram, todos eles simplesmente sumiram e a esqueceram.

Virou-se e escondeu o corpo no edredom pesado, abraçou um travesseiro e fechou os olhos, vendo a última vez que tivera com eles, como todos eles. No seu aniversário de dezoito anos, quando se descuidara e se cortara, quase sendo morta por Jasper. Claro que fora sua culpa, nunca pensaria o contrário, mas era horrível se lembrar de que isso desencadeara todo o sofrimento seguinte, toda a dor que se seguiu.

Seus dedos trilharam as linhas de cicatrizes que se estendiam por seu braço cortado naquele dia, enquanto ouvia as palavras de Edward a dizer que Jasper e Alice já haviam ido embora e que ele e os outros estavam indo também. Que ela nunca mais os veria. E foi real, a promessa fora mais do que real, fora cruel. Seis anos desde que o acontecimento marcara sua vida acontecera e ela nunca mais viu ou soube dos Cullen. De nenhum deles. No início fora horrível, mas depois tivera ajuda. Após passar pela fase de zumbi vira que os amigos, alguns, ainda estavam ali por ela.

Jacob foi o melhor, sempre prestativo, sempre presente. Eram amigos até hoje, mas falavam-se bem menos do que ela gostaria, e do que ele também. Não tivera namorado algum depois de Edward, não conseguia namorar ninguém pensando que seu primeiro namorado fora algo tão sobrenatural, tão distante da realidade. Já era difícil aceitar o que Jacob era, e ele era seu amigo, e de coisas sobrenaturais, ela já achava que isso era o suficiente.

Apertou mais o travesseiro contra si e fechou com mais força os olhos. Aquela noite, aquela maldita noite em que tudo dera errado fora sua culpa, ela afastara os Cullen e fizera Jasper se sentir o pior ser da face da Terra querendo sangue humano outra vez. Sentira tanta pena dele e tanto ódio de si mesma. Porém, agora de nada adiantaria sentir tudo isso outra vez, apenas poderia chorar e quem sabe o dia de amanhã fosse um pouco menos pesado.

Depois de mais de duas horas chorando, Bella finalmente dormiu. Mas teve pesadelos, que incluíam todos os Cullen e as promessas de Edward.

* * *

Sexta à noite. Não tinha mais nada a fazer, já estava de banho tomado, café pronto e deitada em sua cama. Poderia muito bem ligar a TV assistir alguma coisa antes de dormir, mas sua mente ainda estava na notícia do dia anterior. O que Jasper poderia estar fazendo sozinho em Forks? O que será que estava acontecendo para depois de tanto tempo ele voltar para a cidade, e sozinho?

Encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e pensou. Talvez estivesse ali para vender a casa. Não, isso eles poderiam fazer sem precisar aparecer na cidade. Não, tinha algo mais ali e Bella queria saber o que era. Na verdade, ela queria poder ver um deles que fosse, para que tivesse certeza de que eles realmente existiram. De que sua mente imaginativa demais não criara a Família Cullen e muito menos a passagem deles em sua vida. Passagem caótica e rápida, na opinião dela. Respirou fundo e afastou o edredom, saindo cama. Não era tão tarde para se fazer uma ligação, e tinha certeza de que quem a atendesse não se importaria tanto com o horário. Tomou um gole de seu café e sentou-se no sofá, discou o número há muito não usado e esperou três toques e uma voz conhecida atendeu, um pouco alarmada por causa do horário. E Bella disse calma:

-Pai?

* * *

Estava cansada. Saíra cedo de casa, dirigira por mais de três horas para chegar a Forks, o mais rápido que conseguira com a balsa indo tão devagar no caminho. Sua mente lhe dizia que não era uma patética tentativa de ver Jasper e pressioná-lo até que ele contasse onde os outros estavam e por que foram embora sem se despedir dela, que ela também estava indo em direção a Forks para ver seus amigos e Charlie. Mas na verdade, ela sabia que era para ver Jasper que ela estava saindo de sua rotina normal e entrando naquele mundo outra vez.

Charlie ficara feliz de saber que ela estaria em Forks no dia seguinte, já havia passado mais de um ano desde que se viram pela última vez e Bella sabia como isso afetava Charlie. Desligou o rádio ao entrar na cidade, vendo que os anos não mudaram nada Forks. Era a primeira vez desde que saíra de lá que voltava, que se dignava a entrar na cidade que lhe trouxeram tantas dores. Era como abrir novamente todas as feridas, só para vê-las sangrando.

Entretanto, era sádica e sabia disso. Ela tinha, _precisava_ estar ali e sofrer outra vez. E se encontrasse realmente Jasper sofreria o dobro quando tivesse que deixá-lo, mas ao menos marcaria novamente em seu cérebro que eles existiam e como eles eram. Mesmo que isso fosse lhe magoar e a fazer sangrar novamente por muito mais tempo.

Chegou à casa de Charlie e ficou a conversar com ele até pouco depois do almoço, qual ela prepara com muito prazer. Perguntou por novidades sem realmente querer saber ou escutar de verdade, apenas colhia informações para posteriormente fazer comentários necessários e deixar o velho Chefe de Polícia mais alegre. Saiu da casa de seu pai dizendo que visitaria as outras pessoas e que somente iria embora no dia seguinte, mas que não dormiria ali, talvez fosse na casa de Jéssica, ela ainda não tinha certeza. Uma mentira, mas não se importou, já tivera que contar muitas quando morava com ele, que aquela parecia inofensiva.

Andou por Forks sem realmente prestar atenção no que passava pelas janelas de seu carro, nem pelas pessoas, nem por casas e comércios, sua mente só focava a saída que daria na estrada de terra e que levaria para a antiga casa dos Cullen. Começou a desejar e a falar sozinha, como um mantra, para que Jasper estivesse lá, e que ele lhe recebesse e conversasse com ela, lhe contasse o que aconteceu. Virou na entrada para a casa, quase a perdendo devido às árvores que quase tomaram conta da entrada, tapando-a parcialmente. Aparente ninguém mais fora ali nos últimos anos, talvez fosse melhor assim, ninguém saberia que ela estava ali e ninguém poderia perturbá-la.

As árvores deixavam o dia ainda mais escuro, tampando quase que totalmente o céu cinzento e fazendo a pequena estrada até a casa mais sombria do que antigamente era. Foi necessário Bella se acalmar algumas vezes até conseguir divisar a casa no fim da pequena estrada. Seu coração pulou várias batidas, fazendo com que arfasse e a visão embaçasse. Sua mente e suas emoções não estavam preparadas para a torrente de sentimentos que desabaram sobre ela quando viu a casa, as janelas e a pintura se desfazendo com o tempo.

Parou o carro, desligando o motor, mas não desceu. Ficou fitando a casa com seus olhos bem abertos, sem piscar e sentindo a ardência disso. Não queria perder nenhum detalhe, queria marcar novamente aquele lugar em sua mente para nunca mais esquecer. Queria ter aquela casa para sempre em sua memória, os detalhes que a dor apagara. Ficou vários minutos ali, apenas fitando a casa que fora palco de sua ruína, da separação da família que queria como sua. Das pessoas que eram imortais, e que ela amava mais que sua própria vida; todos, sem exceção.

Segurou a maçaneta e abriu a porta do carro, descendo devagar, os olhos ainda presos na casa, nas janelas sujas e nos degraus desfazendo. Trancou o carro por hábito e andou, olhando as marcas na grama, vendo marcas recentes de pneu. A garagem estava fechada, mas sabia que um carro estava lá dentro. Tinha que estar, Jasper ainda tinha que estar ali. Subiu os degraus e pensou antes de bater na madeira da porta, mas não o fez, girou a maçaneta já sem cor e ouviu o rangido alto que a folha de madeira fez ao se mover.

Tudo vazio. A casa não tinha um móvel. Era quase um cenário doloroso demais de se ver, quase que apocalíptico. Entrou, seus olhos focando-se na poeira que estava no chão, nas paredes sujas e nos vidros encardidos. Aquilo destoava demais de Esme e sua casa sempre limpa e imaculada. Aquilo ela realmente não queria lembrar, mas sabia muito bem que iria. Era uma parte de seu passado, passado que ela mesma afastara de si, que ela mesma destruiu.

Olhou para a escada e viu que o andar de cima, até onde via, estava exatamente igual, luz fraca entrava pelas janelas e poeira dançava lentamente no ar. O que não daria para ter novamente a casa cheia outra vez? O que não daria para ver o rosto de cada um deles outra vez ali, lhe tratando como uma deles? A ferida se abriu mais um pouco e a dor apertou o peito de Bella mais forte, quase a curvando. Ouviu passos leves vindo da cozinha, virou-se e o choque correu em suas veias como o veneno uma vez fizera.

-Jasper. – sua voz era só um sussurro.

-Isabella.

* * *

_continua..._


	2. Parte 2

**Parte 2**

Se fitaram por um longo tempo. Bella vendo exatamente a mesma figura que vira tanto anos atrás, ele não havia mudado nada. Mas isso já era de se esperar. Ela estava realmente em choque, esquecera qual era sua reação ao ver a beleza deles, ao ver quão perfeitos todos eles eram. Inclusive Jasper e seu rosto sempre triste, coberto de dor.

Jasper fitou Bella, ela envelhecera, estava com o rosto mais adulto. Mas não mudara nada no modo como olhava para eles toda vez que os via. Jasper conseguia sentir a dor que isso causava agora. Mas sorriu, mantendo-se afastado, mantendo-se longe. Ele já não sabia bem se afastado seria um campo seguro para seus próprios sentimentos de dor de perda.

Mas ele a viu ali, parada perto da porta de entrada, o corpo inteiro parecia tremer e lágrimas desciam por seu rosto. Era extremamente interessante ver Bella novamente, achara que nunca mais a veria em sua vida. Mas Alice o avisara antes de partir de que uma grande surpresa iria atingi-lo como um trem. Talvez Bella Swan fosse essa surpresa, mesmo com quase quatro anos de atraso.

Bella não pensou, apenas se aproximou e jogou os braços envolta do pescoço de Jasper, abraçando-o o mais apertado que conseguia. Jasper ficou parado como uma estatua, sem saber realmente o que fazer. Aquilo decididamente não era o que ele esperava de alguém que ele tentara matar há alguns anos. Ela ainda se lembrava disso, ele tinha certeza, sentia vindo dela além de uma misera felicidade, um certo medo.

-Oh, você está aqui realmente.

A voz dela assustou Jasper um pouco, ela parecia achar que ele não estava ali, que estava alucinando. Talvez não fosse a primeira vez que ela via um dos Cullen, mesmo que somente na imaginação. Esperou que ela o soltasse e prendeu a respiração quando os fios soltos do cabelo dela balançaram perto de si. Por mais tempo que passasse, aparentemente, o cheiro de Bella apenas melhorava.

-É... bom... te ver. – o choro impedia de falar de verdade. Mas ela estava tão feliz que sabia que ele sentia isso.

-O que faz aqui, Bella?

-Soube que estava aqui. – tirou o casaco, estava tão ansiosa que estava sentindo calor, os braços e costas suando. Sua blusa de manga curta deixou seus braços a mostra, as cicatrizes no direito a vista do vampiro. – Quis ter certeza.

-Ele não vem.

A morena abaixou a cabeça, balançando-a de um lado para o outro devagar, sabendo bem disso. Mas essa resposta não minimizou sua dor, as lágrimas continuaram a cair. Jasper afastou-se um passo, conforme ela chorava o sangue corria para seu rosto, inundando sua face, fazendo-a ficar vermelha e o deixando com sede. O veneno começou a lhe incomodar no fundo da garganta.

-Eu sei. – olhou para cima, vendo-o mais afastado, o rosto em pura agonia. Aquilo lhe devastou ainda mais. – Oh, eu faço você sofrer, não faço? Eu deveria deixar você me matar de uma vez. – os olhos perderam o foco por um momento. – É, deveria me matar.

Jasper sentiu-se ótimo com o que ela acabar de falar. Esperara tantos anos para ouvir o consentimento sair da boca dela, que naquele momento ele apreciou por alguns segundos o que ela havia dito. Bella deixara a chave do carro e o casaco caírem no chão empoeirado e sujo, aproximou-se dele esticando o braço coberto de cicatrizes e chorando.

-Vamos, Jasper. Você queria antes, deve querer agora também.

A dor dela o atingiu conforme ela se aproximou, e misturou-se a dor que ele mesmo sentia. Deu vários passos para trás, afastando-se, seu rosto tornando-se na mesma máscara bestial que ela vira na noite da festa de seu aniversário de dezoito anos. A fome o dominava, mas algo mais o dominava, e era um pouco mais forte.

-O que há? O que houve com você?

-Vá embora, Isabella. AGORA! – Jasper gritou a última palavra, fazendo com que os tímpanos de Bella ardessem. Ela não esperou uma segunda ordem, pegou as coisas no chão e saiu pela porta, indo para seu carro. Segundos depois fazia a volta e saia pela estrada, dirigindo rápido demais.

Chorava, e já não sabia se era de medo ou de dor. Não parou em mais lugar algum, passou correndo por ruas e pessoas, a casa de Charlie e a saída de Forks tornaram-se apenas um borrão indistinto. Ela apenas queria ir embora, chorar nas feridas que ela abrira. Sentir a dor que ela trouxera de volta. Achara que vê-lo pudesse lhe fazer algum bem, mesmo que mínimo; porém, estava redondamente enganada.

Ver Jasper, ver a dor que ele sentia e o prazer por seu sangue apenas lhe causou uma nostalgia momentânea, e para ele dor. Muita dor. Ele parecia sofrer tanto que parecia que lhe arrancavam pedaços. Mas ele deveria ter tomado seu sangue, findado sua vida. Aquela dor começando a estica os tentáculos na direção de seu coração não iria embora como dá outra vez, ela ficaria, eternamente ali.

Nunca quis tanto morrer.

* * *

O cheiro era tão fácil de se seguir que chegava a ser patético gritar para que ela fosse embora. Desde o momento em que ela saíra pela porta algo lhe tomou a mente, algo que ele não sentia há tantos anos. A sede corria como fogo por dentro de si, o veneno parecia ferver e agarrava com força em sua mente.

Lutara tanto anos para se afastar de pensamentos como aqueles que agora, com Bella implorando para ser morta, parecia patético de sua parte não mata-la de uma vez. Tinha que mata-la, que terminar o que começara tantos anos atrás. Iria tirar a vida dela, acabar com aquela dor, com sua dor. Fazer Alice ver que ela realmente abandonara um monstro, um vampiro que somente se saciava com sangue humano. Principalmente quando era oferecido como fora há pouco.

Impulsionou o corpo para fora da casa, inalando o cheiro de Bella. Poderia segui-la sem dificuldade alguma. Ela não pararia em lugar algum, iria para casa. Não sabia onde era, mas descobrira seguindo. Terminaria com a dor de ambos naquela noite.

* * *

Encostou-se na parede do prédio enfrente ao prédio dela. Via a janela aberta, o cheiro de Bella vinha daquele andar. Segunda janela a direita, segundo andar. Seria fácil entrar quando a noite caísse. Seria ainda mais fácil mata-lo durante o sono, não havia necessidade faze-la sofrer e sentir medo, só atrapalharia.

Cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos, tornando-se quase uma estatua na rua movimentada. Ouvia os passos dela no chão de madeira, as roupas deixando o corpo dela, a respiração acelerada, o choro, o coração quebrando-se outra vez. Uma vez ou outra ouvia a voz dela.

"... eu deveria ter ficado."

"Jasper deveria ter me matado."

"Ele nunca mais vai voltar."

"Ele estava certo em não me querer."

Sabia que as frases sobre voltar e querer eram sobre Edward, sentia a dor que ela sentia de ser abandonado, rejeitado, deixado de lado por um novo futuro. Talvez não um futuro tão brilhante ou coberto de amor, mas um futuro onde nem ele nem Bella tinham espaço na vida de Alice e Edward.

O dia se passou, rápido, ela chorou parte do dia e Jasper apenas a observou. Bella não viva em função dela mesma, vivia apenas para lamentar o dia em que fora abandonada, chorar a dor de um amor perdido. A rejeição. O veneno ferveu outra vez na boca de Jasper, ela conseguia ser mais patética que ele. Era melhor que morresse de uma vez.

A noite chegou e com ela as casas acenderam as luzes, mas em pouco tempo, somente as luzes nos postes da rua estava ligadas, as pessoas já dormiam, era quase meia noite. Sábado deveria lotar as ruas de pessoas, mas elas sabiam que o frio e a cidade com pouco atrativos não eram convidativos demais, a cama quente era mais tentadora.

Esperou pacientemente até que Bella se deitasse, apagasse todas as luzes e começasse a seção de choro no travesseiro, adormecendo de cansaço minutos depois. Era sua deixa, entraria, tomaria o sangue de Bella, a matando e iria embora. Provando para todos que estavam certos, ele era um predador por natureza, ela morreria por conhecê-los e Edward nunca mais a veria realmente. Era uma situação onde todos tinham razão, inclusive Bella que dizia que morta ela pararia de sofrer.

Agarrou-se a lateral do prédio e subiu, ninguém o viu entrando pela janela do apartamento no segundo andar.

* * *

Abriu os olhos e fitou seu quarto escuro, tinha certeza de que havia alguém ali. Não ouvira nada, mas aquela sensação nunca fora embora de verdade. A sensação de ser observada tanto tempo por Edward lhe ensinara isso. Olhou para os moveis por vários segundos, vendo uma silhueta distinta parada perto em sua poltrona na ponta esquerda do quarto. Alguém estava sentado ali, e sua mente sussurrava um nome apenas: Jasper.

Ele estava ali para terminar o que ela lhe pedira essa manhã. Não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas que caíram de seus olhos. Não sabia se sentia medo, felicidade, dor, tudo era um misto de sentimentos e Bella não tinha certeza de nada. Apenas sabia que o fim seria ali, naquele lugar, naquela noite e com Jasper como se carrasco.

-Alice me disse que eu teria uma surpresa. – a voz dele era ainda mais sombria sem que ela pudesse vê-lo direito. Bella tremendo esticou o braço e ligou o abajur, iluminando sua cama e parcialmente Jasper. – Isso foi há quatro anos, quando ela foi embora.

-Alice foi embora? – Bella não conseguia processar direito essa informação. Alice amava Jasper desde o primeiro momento em que soube dele, estavam juntos por mais ou menos sessenta anos. Não, aquilo estava errado, _eles_ deveriam ficar juntos, assim como Esme e Carlisle, e Emmett e Rosalie.

-Já me fiz todas essas perguntas e já cheguei a todas essas conclusões. – a voz de Jasper já demonstrava toda a dor que ele sentia. Mas também estava carregada de ódio. – Eu esperei por uma surpresa, que achei que nunca iria encontrar. Afinal, ela me disse que por causa dessa surpresa é que ela estava me deixando. – sorriu amargurado, os dentes iluminados pela luz do abajur pareciam ainda mais letais. – Aparentemente, eu voltaria a ser Jasper Whitlock e ela não queria ser parte disso.

Viu Bella tremer e as mãos agarrarem com força a barra da camiseta de mangas compridas que vestia, tirando-a pela cabeça e jogando-a em algum lugar perto, ficando apenas de sutiã. Jasper não se moveu um milímetro, mas o cheiro forte do sangue dela lhe atingiu o rosto, um grunhido assassino estremeceu sua garganta.

-Jasper, termine logo com isso.

Jasper viu Bella esticar novamente o braço, as cicatrizes brilhando na luz forte, todo o corpo dela tremendo. O medo inundava o quarto, mas a conformidade também. Ela queria morrer, e ele tinha os meios para lhe ajudar com isso. Levantou-se e caminhou até a cama, subiu nela e parou ajoelhado a frente de Bella, vendo-a esticar o braço na direção de sua boca. Era ela que o estava provocando, que o estava induzindo. Ela _queria_ aquilo até mais que ele.

-Só quero lhe dizer que não é justo que ela o tenha deixado. – as lágrimas caíram de seus olhos com força, tremia sentindo os dedos gelados e fortes de Jasper a segurarem seu braço pelo cotovelo. – Nem que ele tenha me deixado para me manter salva. Eu não estou salva agora.

Os olhos castanhos dela se encontraram com os negros de Jasper. A raiva inundou o corpo de Bella e ela sabia bem que não era sua, que ele estava fazendo isso. Sentiu medo, mas aquele era o fim, aquilo iria acontecer de um modo ou de outro, ela seria morta e tudo poderia continuar como se ela nunca tivesse existido de verdade. Ajoelho-se também, fitando o vampiro sério. O rosto dele parecia desfigurado conforme a sede aumentava.

-Vá logo, Jasper. Faça o que sempre quis.

Desviou os olhos um momento quando a veia pulsante do pescoço dela lhe tentou. Ela estava a sua frente, tinha jogado os cabelos para trás e inclinado a cabeça para o lado, deixando o pescoço a mostra. Oferecendo-lhe a vida dela, o sangue que ele tanto queria. E ela estava certa, não era justo que Alice o tivesse deixado, nem que Edward a tivesse deixado para que ela sofresse, mas que estivesse salva. Ela não estava mais salva, ela estava prestes a ser morta.

Voltou a olhá-la, o pescoço ainda a mostra, os olhos dela colados em seu rosto, apenas esperando o fim. Sua boca encheu-se de veneno e ele teve plena certeza de que não havia volta, não havia solução ou meios termos. Iria matar Bella.

Inclinou-se sobre ela, seus lábios colando na pele alva dela, vendo-a estremecer e chorar. Mas não quis o pescoço, quis o braço. O braço dilacerado pela sua sede tantos anos atrás. Viu cada cicatriz, percorreu cada uma delas com sua boca, sem morder, apenas sentindo e cheiro. Bella chorava, tremia e sentindo um medo sem tamanho.

Com a unha forçou uma das cicatrizes, cortando a pele e sentindo o corpo de Bella se contorcer, ela tentava escapar. O medo era diferente agora, era maior e mais forte. Era medo de que ele fosse lhe torturar antes, que ele fosse lhe quebrar antes de terminar de uma vez com sua existência.

O líquido escarlate escapou pelo pequeno ferimento e Bella virou o rosto, não queria ver. Mas o cheiro a alcançou e a tontura a fez pender o corpo para trás, deitando-a. O loiro não se importou, deitou-se sobre Bella, a boca sugando o sangue que escapava pelo pequeno ferimento. Sentia o corpo de Bella se contorcer debilmente por debaixo do seu, as pernas tentando empurra-lo, mas o outro braço dela o segurava mais perto, puxando-o para junto.

O medo dera lugar a conformidade e Bella parou de chorar, o cheiro de seu próprio sangue já não mais a deixava tonta, já não o sentia. Jasper sugava o braço dela com força, evitando a todo custo deixar seus dentes tocarem a ferida. Não queria que ela sofresse com o veneno, apenas queria se saciar com aquele sangue que o tentara por mais tempo do que qualquer outro.

Era uma sensação como nenhuma outra. Seu corpo inteiro sentia o sangue dela começando a correr em suas veias, o líquido quente e saboroso descer por sua garganta e apagar o fogo que ali queimava tão forte. Empurrou seu corpo contra o dela, seu outro braço segurando-a junto de si, apertando-a; enquanto Bella o segurava com o braço livre, segurando seus cabelos cor de mel, empurrando sua cabeça para ainda mais em seu próprio braço ferido. A dor era apenas um detalhe.

-Por favor, me mata. – a voz fina e fraca dela fizeram Jasper parar. Uma lembrança horrível tomando conta de sua mente. Ela não podia lhe fazer isso.

Afastou-se o suficiente para olhá-la nos olhos, já não havia mais medo, não havia mais dor, apenas satisfação. Ela estava satisfeita que ele lhe fizera isso, que ele estava tirando sua vida. O sangue começou a escorrer pelo braço dela e manchar o lençol. Suas mãos queriam quebrar aquele corpo, mata-la com dor para que ela nunca mais pudesse sentir satisfação em algo tão horrível.

Começou a se mover para se afastar, mas as mãos dela se fecharam em seu rosto com lábios manchados de vermelho. Ela o puxou, o trouxe para baixo, junto do corpo dela, os lábios deixando palavras baixas saírem.

-Não pare. Me mate.

Moveu-se tão rápido que no segundo seguinte estava fora da cama e observando a morena deitada, o braço ensangüentado. A garganta queimava pedindo por mais daquele sangue tentador, mas a satisfação e a gratidão que Bella sentia, eram coisas horríveis. Ele não queria aquilo.

-Alice estava certa, é uma surpresa realmente. – falou mais para si do que para ela. – Isabella, siga sua vida. Não queira algo que não é seu destino ter.

A fúria inundou o rosto dela e Jasper não conseguiu entender a tal mudança de comportamento dela. Mudou de algo calmo, sincero, para algo violento, instável. Viu que ela se ajoelhou, ignorando o sangue que escorria agora para a ponta de seus dedos, pingando no lençol e deixando um rastro conforme ele se movia.

-Você não pode me dizer isso. Você não tem o direito de me dizer isso. – as lágrimas caiam dos olhos enfurecidos dela. – A grande surpresa aqui, Jasper, é que você não consegue ter nem o que você pode ter.

Jasper ficou em silêncio, vendo-a chorar e sentir raiva. O corpo dela se tornou uma bola conforme ela quebrou outra vez, chorando, soluçando, amaldiçoando-o. O braço sangrava menos, mas ainda manchava tudo. Mas ele continuou ali, parado, olhando-a e esperando para entender de verdade tudo aquilo.

Alice disse que teria uma surpresa, que por causa dessa surpresa ela estava o deixando. Ele sempre achara que a surpresa seria ele a magoar, ele a ferir. Agora via que a surpresa era que ele nunca realmente tivera Alice, por que ele precisava de alguém que ele pudesse magoar, que ele pudesse quebrar. Edward nunca foi o destino de Bella, nunca. Ele não conseguia suportar a idéia de feri-la, mesmo quando fosse necessário e certo.

Recolheu a camiseta que ela vestia do chão e enrolou no braço que sangrava, estancando o ferimento. Bella chorava, parecendo alheia ao mundo. Não conseguia acreditar, todo esse tempo estava ali na sua frente e ele nunca viu realmente. Sentou-se na cama, puxando com facilidade Bella para seu colo, encaixando o rosto dela em seu pescoço e falando baixo, enquanto mandava ondas de tranqüilidade para ela.

-Alice uma vez me disse que Edward quebraria você. Que seria o mais certo. – riu amargo outra vez, sua mão afastando os cabelos dela no rosto. – Eu não tinha entendido. Nem mesmo quando ele a deixou. – ela chorou e soluçou com mais força. – Ele amou você, mas foi covarde. Ele não conseguia fazer o que era justo para você.

Bella afastou o rosto do corpo de Jasper, olhado-o nos olhos. Ele parecia sentir tanta dor e sentir tanta raiva, que foi impossível não sentir também. Ele estava lhe passando isso, ele queria que ela sentisse também. E relaxou, deixando que todos os sentimentos dele lhe atingissem.

-Ele não soube lhe machucar, não soube deixar você machuca-lo. – Bella sentia todo o ódio dele, a raiva de Edward e de Alice por terem partido. – Alice só soube me amar, e me deixou amá-la, mesmo quando não era isso que era o mais certo pra mim.

Fitaram-se por vários minutos, o entendimento começando a se infiltrar na mente de Bella, correr as veias, inundar a razão e matar o amor próprio. Jasper percebeu a mudança nela e sorriu, fraco, sem sinceridade. Jasper sabia que Bella estava entregue agora, que ela entendia.

-Simplesmente algumas pessoas não foram feitas para serem amadas.

Ele concordou e fechou os olhos, enquanto Bella encaixava novamente o rosto em seu pescoço, inalando seu perfume. Jasper a apertou contra si, o sangue já não sendo seu atrativo principal. O importante agora, era machucar Bella, e ensiná-la o caminho para poder machucá-lo também. Era o mais justo para eles.

_Fim_


End file.
